Field
Embodiments described generally relate to modified phenolic resins and methods for making and using same. More particularly, such embodiments relate to phenolic resins modified with one or more monosaccharides and methods for making composite products.
Description of the Related Art
Phenolic resins are well-known adhesives that can be used for making laminated products, such as decorative laminates. Some laminates are made for flat surfaces and articles with gently rounded surfaces and contours, and other laminates are made and then post-formed into more complex shapes with sharper edges. Decorative laminates that are made from post-forming laminates are generally made of a plurality of heat-moldable sheets impregnated with phenolic resins and/or melamine resins. The resins are not completely cured after molding to a surface but are brought to their final angled shape by bending the laminate, heating the phenolic resin and/or melamine resin impregnated sheets, and applying pressure to further cure the resin. Decorative laminates can be used for counter tops, where the front edge is formed into a lip and the back edge is formed up into a back-splash area.
The use of phenolic resins in the manufacture of post-formable laminates has drawbacks. For example, one problem is the partially cured phenolic resin in post-formable laminates is prone to cracking and breaking when bending the laminates to their final shape; hence, they can be difficult to cut-to-size, machine, and install. Another problem with phenolic resins is the release of volatile components into the atmosphere often during the B-staging process. One of these volatile components is phenol. One method to reduce the free phenol level in the base phenol-formaldehyde resin is to increase the amount of formaldehyde (relative to the phenol) in the resin. Unfortunately, this usually results in a more brittle resin that is unacceptable for manufacturing post-forming laminates.
There is a need, therefore, for improved resins and methods for using same in the manufacture of composite products such as post-formable laminates.